


Happy Mother's Day

by LightTheNight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mother's Day, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightTheNight/pseuds/LightTheNight
Summary: Mallow celebrates Mother's Day.





	Happy Mother's Day

["Happy Mother's Day, mom."](https://youtu.be/BdAMOFTwkVM)

Mallow stood before a marked grave on Memorial Hill, just on the outskirts of Konikoni City. She had passed by Kahili on her way out of town, carrying a bouquet of flowers along with the basket of her remaining malasadas from earlier this afternoon. She laid down a picnic blanket, sitting in front of the grave as she greeted it with a warm smile. 

"It's been a few months. I... I hope you're doing well today." She set her basket down, unwrapping it to unveil the remaining malasadas she had baked. "I made these this morning. I was looking through your old notebook of recipes for our restaurant, and decided I was ready to try making your old malasada recipe myself. From when I was a little girl, remember? Everyone really liked them! I don't wanna brag, but I made half a dozen of each flavor, too!" she exclaimed happily, taking one out and taking a small bite. "I worked so hard on perfecting these that I haven't eaten all day...so you wouldn't believe how starved I am," she chuckled, her mouth somewhat full...before shakily putting the malasada down next to her.

Looking down at the flowers she had brought, Mallow looked over at the old, withered flowers that hung out of a vase in front of the grave. She carefully took them out, replacing them with the bouquet she had bought for today--an array of flowers, vibrantly blooming in the face of the cold, grey stone. In the middle of the bouquet was a shining, pink Gracidea. "The sunset looks beautiful today, huh?" she asked, turning her head toward the horizon, past the cliff face she sat on, shivering slightly from the ocean breeze as the daylight began to wane in the distance. 

And as she stared, she couldn't bring herself to say a single word. She remained in her position, huddled next to her mom, as the waves crashed against the island, and nothing but the wind and faint cries of Pokemon farther off could be heard. Despite having only taken one bite of her malasada, she tucked it back into her basket, closing it up and wrapping it once more.

"... I miss you, mom."

"No matter how many times I visit, I... I can't bring myself to accept that you're gone." Her gaze lowered back toward the grave, facing forward. "I've learned to live by myself...and I've learned to take care of our restaurant with dad and Ulu, and I've learned to run trials on the island all by myself...and I'm happy knowing how much I've grown, but... I just wish you were able to see it." 

Mallow's eyes began to glisten, her voice growing softer. "I wish this was a real picnic, like the ones we used to have when I was little. I wish dad wouldn't have to hide how much he's still hurting when I hear him crying softly in his room on nights like these. I wish Ulu would stop denying how he feels by distracting himself with other girls. My family pretends it's fine, and even though we still love each other, it..." Mallow choked up, gulping, wiping her eyes as her vision started to blur. "... It hasn't been the same without you."

"And I wish... I wish I never told you I hated you, when you needed me the most." 

Mallow's chest began to heave, her breathing growing uneven. She held it in, but tears wouldn't stop streaming down her face. She stood back up, her legs shaking. "I love you, mom. I... I wish I could've told you this when you were alive." Her arms shakily wrapped around herself, trembling in the cold. The last remaining traces of light slowly vanished as the sun sank into the ocean, the stars beginning to twinkle under the darkening night sky. Deciding it was getting late, she stood back up. Her legs shook as she folded her picnic blanket back up and packed up the malasadas she brought into her basket.

"Happy Mother's Day."

**Author's Note:**

> Mother's Day came and went, and now it's just an hour away from being over for me. Watching through the Pokemon Sun and Moon anime, Mallow reaches a point in her life that really hits close to home with mine and the relationship with my own mom. My mom is still around, but it only makes me want to cherish mine that much more while I still have her. I struggle to get along with her, and we both have our fair share of issues, but I want to make her happy just as much as she's helped me live happily, despite everything we've had to go through together. 
> 
> I wrote this short fic after a day out with her, and watching the new Sun and Moon episode today, which also happened to be Mallow-focused. It's really amazing to see how much she's grown.
> 
> Please, cherish your moms. No matter how much you might think you hate them in the heat of the moment, they're the ones that raised you and helped take care of you. No parent is perfect. No parent has it all figured out the second they have a child. Far from it. But what doesn't change is that no matter their parenting style, they still love you unconditionally.
> 
> And for people with abusive mothers, I hope you're able to find peace of your own today, too.


End file.
